Liquid filters are employed in a variety of applications, including, for example, hydraulic systems, fuel systems and engine lubrication systems.
In general, liquid filters which accommodate downstream components, are of concern. Particularly, it is of concern to prevent cavitation of pumps and other equipment downstream from liquid filters. Conditions such as cold starts, flow surges or occluded elements can result in damaged downstream components.
Certain liquid filter arrangements are described in PCT Publication WO 05/63358, incorporated herein by reference. Variations in such arrangements, are described herein.